Perforando el letargo
by Smithback
Summary: Jamás se esperaron encontrar algo tan impresionante bajo la roca.


"What happens if the irresistible meets the immovable? It can only fight with its energy of existence, and the more energetic prevails."Invaders from the Infinite, by John Wood Campbell

Harry maldijo para si mismo. ¡Jamás volvería a pagar impuestos! ¡¿Cómo era posible que con todo ese dinero nadie en la maldita NASA, nadie pudiese darse cuenta de que el cometa no era del todo roca?! Que ahí abajo había algo insólito y extrañísimo… ... o algo así...

No tenían mucho tiempo de haber comenzado a escavar; a pesar de los enormes problemas que tuvieron para aterrizar y comenzar, su equipo se había adelantado al de Independencia. Con todo, jamás se imaginó encontrar lo que había debajo de toda esa supuesta roca.

"La NASA ha sido notificada, y están discutiendo qué debemos hacer, en breve nos notificarán." el coronel Sharp tenía el mismo rostro perplejo y preocupado de los demás. Nadie se hubiera esperado encontrar debajo de la visible roca, una superficie de lo que Harry aseguró ser una capa de aproximadamente diez centímetros del más puro cuarzo que jamás haya visto; a pesar de lo increíble de su transparencia, y su propia existencia en el meteorito, no era lo más asombroso. Debajo del transparente cuarzo, podía verse algo como metal color cobre, pulido... con unas líneas perfectamente rectas atravesándolo.

Harry suspiró. Él no tenía por qué preocuparse por lo que era o no... Él solo estaba ahí para escavar, la NASA decidiría que hacer; él no se tenía que preocupar… Claro que repetírselo muchas veces no lo hacía verdad.

(*)

NASA

"Es una superficie pequeña la que han escavado hasta ahora... quizá sea una coincidencia."

"¡Dos metros y medio de área no es una coincidencia!"

"¿Importa realmente el material que sea?" es decir, la misión sigue siendo la misma, perforar y estallar."

"¡Por supuesto que importa, maldito ignorante! no solo la bomba puede fallar, sino que podemos estar en el encuentro de algo... una prueba de algo fuera de aquí..."

"Necesito recordarles que guarden la calma, todos estamos más que estresados. Nuestro experto en metalurgia está analizando toda la información y pronto tendremos el informe, con ello sabremos qué hacer."

"No podemos esperar aquí sentados, aunque no sepamos que sea, debemos establecer posibles acciones para cada posibilidad y si, eso incluye pensar en la remota posibilidad de que sea algo..."

Aunque parecía que nadie lo había mencionado, la idea de 'algo extraterrestre', rondaba en la cabeza de todos.

Si así era, ¿qué era? ¿Se dirigía a la tierra como un error o era algo planeado? la incertidumbre se aproximaba al planeta tierra.

"¿Se ha podido establecer... contacto con eso?"

El silencio parecía ahora haberlos inmovilizado.

"No... solo después de que llegaran al cuarzo... hubo una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Pero parece ser que eso es, hasta cierto punto, normal cuando se trata con cuarzo."

"¿La suposición del señor Stamper es entonces correcta? Es cuarzo."

"Aún si lo fuera, no es ese material lo más preocupante... sé que nadie lo quiere decir, pero... una superficie que parece metal, pulido y con marcas de líneas no demasiado profundas, pero completamente rectas en una superficie de dos metros..." el hombre suspiró para dar tiempo a que alguien más lo dijera. "¿Y si es una nave extraterrestre?"

Después de un largo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, finalmente uno de ellos habló.

"Insisto en que no importa... esa cosa sigue en colisión aquí; nosotros no podemos hacernos a un lado y eso no parece tener intención de hacerlo tampoco. O la volamos, o nos vuela."

"Eso solo suponiendo que puedan continuar excavando."

No pasó mucho tiempo para que leyeran la siguiente información, tan inútil como muchas más anteriores. No había datos suficientes para concluir lo que era eso, o al menos nada que les fuese útil.

Tanto o más perdidos que las personas en el espacio, tomaron la decisión de que continuasen, la excavación tendría que continuar y esperar a saber que había debajo del cuarzo y el consiguiente metal.

¡*¡

No sin algo de aprensión, el equipo continuó. Sin problema alguno atravesaron el cuarzo; sin embargo en el nervioso momento en el que llegaron al metal, éste no 'reaccionó'. Simplemente no sucedió nada, como si no lo hubiesen siquiera tocado.

"No creo que debamos continuar. " Dijo Rockhound, probablemente haciendo eco a muchos de los pensamientos de los presentes. Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quien lo había dicho.

"No tenemos opción, los aparatos aún funcionan. No tenemos escusa para parar."

Harry inhaló profundo. "No parece que esta superficie fuese sido afectada." dijo mientras señalaba.

"Sigamos intentando."

El nerviosismo era tan tristemente palpable como la superficie en la que se encontraban.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentasen, no podían perforar más allá de la extraña superficie.

Sin duda todos respiraron con esperanza cuando vieron al equipo Independencia llegar. Esperaban que ellos podrán ofrecer otra opción. Sin embargo y para su cansancio y silencioso temor, no ofrecieron ninguna solución.

Finalmente la NASA les comunicó que se dividieran en dos equipos; uno debería seguir intentando penetrar el asteroide, mientras que el otro debía escavar a lo largo para saber que tanto de la superficie tenía la misma constitución.

Mientras Oscar, inapropiadamente emocionado, seguía con los intentos de penetrar la capa de lo que parecía cobre pulido, el Libertad comenzó a quitar rocas a lo largo; una tarea mucho más sencilla de lo que debiese, parecía como si con un empujón de los armadillos, las capas de roca se levantaban con cierta facilidad, dejando ver la ya conocida superficie de cuarzo con el metal debajo.

después de un par de horas las rocas se acumulaban a los lados de un camino a trazos regulares con algunas rudimentarias esquinas, como un niño trazando una línea en la arena, aunque en este caso la arena eran enormes pedazos de asteroide y entre más se avanzaba más difícil era seguir con la excavación. Pero todo lo que descubrían debajo parecía ser igual; las líneas eran rectas con apenas un par de ángulos y aristas y acaso extendiéndose por toda la superficie, e incluso quizá describiesen un patrón debajo de toda esa roca, algo que no podrían saber.

En la tierra, una parte de los físicos de la NASA calculaba las probabilidades de que debajo de toda esa roca del tamaño de Texas se encontrase una superficie metálica; la otra parte exploraba otras posibilidades para mover dicha mole del probable inexorable choque con la tierra.

(*)

Oscar parecía estar en el cielo, metafóricamente. Jamás se había sentido tan deleitado con una tarea tan cercana a lo imposible. Variaba materiales, fuerza, presión, técnica, nada parecía hacer efecto sobre la superficie, podría seguir intentando hasta su muerte. Tan metido en su trabajo estaba que no escuchó las nuevas órdenes de la NASA, quienes después de varias horas habían calculado que la única manera de hacer algo para evitar la mayor catástrofe, era estallar la bomba en cierto lugar para desviar lo más posible el asteroide. Si bien sabían que no lograrían evitar el impacto, si podrían desviarlo lo suficiente para que no impactase directamente con la tierra.

La tierra sería golpeada, nunca mejor dicho, aunque solo parcialmente; no así serían las consecuencias.

NASA

"Ahora mismo están informando a los gobiernos de otros países, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, el presidente se dirige ahora a un lugar seguro... tan seguro como se pueda en éstas condiciones."

"¿Crees que... sea... demasiado?"

"¿demasiado tarde?... sí, pero qué más podemos hacer, más que calcular lo que podamos. Si la explosión lo desvía como suponemos, lo mejor que podemos esperar es que golpee el norte del planeta, posiblemente todas las islas y costas del mundo desaparecerán, quizá por un tiempo estar en zonas altas sea lo mejor, pero si desvía la órbita del planeta, ni siquiera eso nos salvará... y ni que decir de la organización social, los cambios de temperatura..."

"Al menos nosotros y nuestras familias están bien, pero... y todos los demás..."

"Bien por algún tiempo, en algún momento tendremos que resurgir de las profundidades, casi me da miedo pensar en las generaciones que tendrán que nacer abajo."

(*)

Tanto el independencia como el Libertad habían hecho lo mejor posible, si bien a Harry le había parecido que habían hecho nada, no podían hacer más. Mientras instalaban y preparaban la bomba, una parte del equipo continuaba intentando cavar, pero el éxito los evadía cual ladrón a impuestos.

Sintiéndose inútiles, todo el equipo subió a sus naves, todos pensando en qué más pudieron haber hecho. Sus familias, amigos y conocidos habían esperado que ellos lo solucionaran, pero que podrían haber hecho contra algo tan gigantesco, tan inesperado, tan imponente.

Mientras en la tierra la humanidad se preparaba para su posible extinción ellos regresarían con tiempo suficiente para estar con sus familias y con la seguridad de tener un lugar en algún búnker provisto por el gobierno, pero con qué derecho lo hacían, ¿con qué derecho se esconderían bajo tierra como gusanos, mientras el mundo se destruía?, peor aún, sabiendo que pudieron hacer algo, quizá... ¿pero qué? por más que gritaran o patearan, el asteroide no se movería. No se abriría en dos revelando sus secretos y evitando por centímetros la tierra. Solo podrían moverlo un poco... lo suficiente para no morir... era la venganza de Goliat.

(*)

En el momento en el que detonaron la bomba, las naves estaban lo suficientemente lejos para poder contemplar el espectáculo en una posición segura. No todos miraron el momento, sintiéndose quizá temerosos de su propio tamaño frente al universo, pero sin duda, todos miraron cuando comenzó a reaccionar...

"¿qué está pasando?" dijo Harry sin comprender lo que veía.

Oso, quien había estado sentado tratando de no pensar, pensó que todo estaba perdido, pero no entendía por qué todos parecían más sorprendidos que temerosos.

"Esta... brillando." el incomprensible comentario de Oscar, logró que Oso y Lev se decidiesen a ver el acontecimiento.

Y ahí estaba. La gigantesca mole se había desprendido de toda la roca que ya hacía hecha polvo, pero debajo se había revelado algo.

"Parece un pato." dijo perplejo A.J.

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Harry. "Es una rana."

"¿Una rana con cola?" Oscar no quitaba la vista de lo que antes parecía un asteroide. "Me parece más una papa que me encontré una vez."

Lev rompió la extraña conversación abruptamente. "No importa, no es natural... eso es algo hecho... artificial..."

Nadie podía negar eso.

"¿Y eso qué significa?" preguntó A.J. a nadie en particular.

"Que atacamos una posible nave extraterrestre... les volamos una bomba nuclear." respondió Lev.

Sin duda uno de los pensamientos que nadie verbalizó, fue, 'mierda'.

Oso sin duda no se quedaría callado. "Eso se dirigía a la tierra... aún lo hace, ¿qué se supone que hiciéramos?"

Lev solo levantó los hombros. Un gesto que parecía más de un niño que de un preparado cosmonauta, pero extrañamente que nadie pensó que no era una inadecuada respuesta.

"Pero ¿por qué sigue brillando?" inquirió el coronel Sharp.

"Recibo unas lecturas… anómalas que provienen de ahí." Contestó la teniente Watts, la única persona que no había vuelto la mirada a la cosa con formas raras. "Lecturas... actividad eléctrica, unas vibraciones..." ella tenía la boca seca, tragó pesado, pero continuó. "Su temperatura está subiendo, ondas... de... radio... o algo así, parece que se mueve... pero no como esperábamos que lo hiciera . Imposible"

De inmediato Sharp llegó a donde la teniente, pareció como si la gravedad no le afectase, pronto, Lev también estaba a un lado.

Intercambiaron algunas frases sobre mediciones que con dificultad algunos pudieron seguir, pero la mayoría prefirió seguir viendo el evento allá afuera.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Harry, ya harto.

"Se mueve... pero..." el silencio de Sharp hizo pensar lo peor para los trabajadores, hasta que La única mujer abordo tomó la palabra.

"Se mueve mucho y definitivamente no a donde tenía que moverse por la bomba, no se preocupen, no se dirige a la tierra, todo lo contrario, parece alejarse bastante, pero su movimiento parece, dirigido."

"ya casi no está a la vista." dijo Oso, dando un golpecito a la ventanilla. Se mueve muy rápido.

Efectivamente, la amenaza quizá mal llamada asteroide Armagedón, ya no estaba a la vista, su movimiento había sido demasiado rápido para una mole de su tamaño. De vez en cuando la teniente y el capitán se comunicaban con la NASA, ambos haciendo preguntas para las que nadie tenía respuesta. De tiempo en tiempo Watts informaba al equipo de excavadores como la nave-asteroide o lo que fuese, se alejaba de la tierra, dirigiéndose ahora a mercurio, donde llegaría en una hora aproximadamente. No necesitaba decirles que allá en la tierra la situación era más que histérica.

Los pasajeros de la nave se dividieron en diferentes actividades, la mayoría enfocada a regresar salvos; aunque claro, ninguno podía dejar de sentir la gravedad... la atracción en sus pensamientos del asteroide. Si bien no tenían forma de verlo, constantemente les informaban de su inminente avance.

"Está desacelerando, y en unos diez minutos llegará a mercurio."

La NASA había lanzado una pregunta que más bien sonaba a acusación, y aunque realmente no podían ser ellos los responsables directos, una cierta tensión se sentía en sus hombros. "¿Creen ustedes que la bomba que estallaron haya hecho reaccionar esa cosa?"

Ellos esperaban que la respuesta fuese no.

Nadie sabía que decir. Harry y Oscar tenían una posible respuesta aún más escalofriante, quizá desde que tocaron el cuarzo, o incluso desde que aterrizaron ahí fue que se inició todo.

Era una situación desconcertante; por una parte, tenían que preparar todo para entrar a la atmósfera de la tierra en aproximadamente 30 minutos, lo cual requería toda su concentración, por otra parte, la nave... o asteroide o lo que fuese, estaba sobre mercurio, la posible culpabilidad de haber hecho que eso reaccionara, por otra parte... se sentían perdidos.

Para cuando estaban por entrar en atmósfera, sentados, concentrados y tensos, un mensaje de la NASA removió sus mentes. Algo parecía estar bajando a mercurio, mercurisando...-

*Notas de Smithback

Primero, un párrafo que no quedó pero me gustó mucho como solo para borrarlo: -pasaron más cosas de las que le hubiera gustado a la gente recordar. Muertes, suicidios, cultos, alegría, tristeza, luto, locura, ayuda, secretos... las cosas parecían acelerarse y enrarecerse, pero el momento día que fue claramente visible el asteroide, la humanidad quedó pasmada ante la hermosura y la confusión.-

Segundo y más importante de dónde salió esto, bueno... había una vez en el infinito espacio un pedazo de roca que decidió salir a pasear, a conocer el universo... fue así que pasó por un sistema insignificante al que no le dio mucha importancia, había pasado por muchas cosas más interesantes; pero en ese sistema estaba la tierra, y no ahí causó una enorme conmoción... incluso una loca escribió un fic de inspirado en él. El asteroide tenía un nombre, claro, pero en la tierra lo llamaron 'Oumuamua'. Confieso que casi me hizo llorar... es tanuff!.. Inspirador.. Triste... no lo sé, me causó una gran impresión. De ahí salió primero la idea, luego dije quiero escribir algo de él... y me puse a inspirarme, me puse a leer varios libros asteroides, (novelas y ficción) o así que mis agradecimientos van no solo al Oumuamu, sino a: "El martillo de lucifer", "el martillo de Dios", la trilogía de 'Rama" y 'La estrella'. De estos mis favoritos fueron el primero de Rama y el de lucifer... (En mi headcanon Dan no muere y se emparejó con Alice). Bueno, adiós Oumuamua, un magnífico y largo viaje te deseo.

Finalmente... pensé en tantos finales... pero este es el que más me gustó. Si, lo que hubiese dentro de 'Armagedón', despertó cuando tocaron el cuarzo, y dándose cuenta de que iban a chocar con un insignificante planeta, se aproximó a otro lugar para aterrizar... bueno, mercurisar y saber que pasaba... si, eran extraterrestres.

Por último. Hoy 2 de se olvida.

Perforando el letargo Jamás se esperaron encontrar algo tan impresionante bajo la roca.


End file.
